Transmissions from Mayday Flame
by MyChemicalDreamer
Summary: Mayday Flame is my Killjoy OC. I finally decided to write a story about her.
1. Transmission 1

We just entered Zone 4. Still laying low. Our goal is to get to Zone 6 and infiltrate Better Living Industries, the devil to us. Party Poison, our fearless leader, has a lot of hope that our mission will be successful. Missel Kid is scared but excited. I act sort of as a mom to her, since I'm the only other female traveling with the group. Right now, she's clinging to my side, her arms wrapped around my waist. I can't help but smile as I put my arm around her, comforting her. Kobra Kid stands up and peeks out from behind the rock formation, then motions that it's all clear. We slowly emerge from our hiding place, all of us with a hand on our rayguns, just in case. Once we determine it's safe, we relax a little. Missel Kid lets go of me, but still holds one of my hands in both of hers.

Suddenly, we hear a rustling coming from behind one of the bushes that are few and far between. We all stop immediately and look for cover. None is to be found, though, as the Draculoids jump up and begin shooting our way. Jet Star comes up behind me, saying, "Take Missel and find a hiding place. We'll come for you when this is over."

"Okay," I reply. I want so badly to stay and help them fight, but I know they would never allow it. They're really protective of me and Missel, though I'm around the same age as them and Missel is young, maybe 9 or 10 years old. Jet Star then takes out his raygun and begins fighting alongside the rest of the Killjoys. I run deeper into Zone 4, pulling Missel Kid along with me. I make sure to shield her, in case a stray laser beam should come our way.

It seems like forever but is actually a rather short amount of time before we find protection behind another rock formation. I still have a clear view of the battle, but I make sure Missel is not able to see it. I can do nothing but watch as the Dracs surround the Killjoys. Suddenly, the Dracs stop shooting. "What's happening, Mayday?" Missel asks, hearing the sudden cease fire. I don't answer yet.

I watch as the Dracs encroach the Killjoys and one by one, capture them. They begin yelling and fighting, not getting very far though, because they are grossly outnumbered. Another Drac pulls up in a van with the BL/ind logo on the side and they toss the Killjoys in the back, a few Dracs getting in after them. The van drives away, taking all my hope with it. The remaining Dracs walk back to their posts by the border, forgetting all about Missel Kid and I. I feel a tear run down my cheek. I know Missel can see it. "What's wrong, Mayday?" she asks, a look of concern on her face.

"They got 'em," I reply, "They're taking 'em to Zone 6... as prisoners." Missel doesn't respond. I finally look down at her and see her sobbing quietly. I sit down next to her and let her lay on my lap. I try my best to comfort her, but I'm crying a little, too.

After a while, I say, "This isn't getting us anywhere. We've gotta get to Zone 6. We've gotta save them."


	2. Transmission 2

Missel Kid is tired and still crying, but we need to get moving so I just carry her on my back. She wraps her arms around me and rests her head on my shoulder, her tears slowly dripping onto my leather jacket. It's starting to get dark, and cold, so we decide to stop for the night. I tell Missel to go collect some sticks for a fire. She's calmed down a bit by now, so she goes. I put some rocks into a circle formation and dig a shallow hole in the middle of them, a makeshift fire pit.

Missel comes back in a few minutes, with an armful of sticks. I take them from her and place them into the pit, all but two, which I use to strike the fire. It ignites after about a minute of trying, and Missel and I sit close by it to keep warm. I don't have much food, seeing as the guys were carrying most of it, so I give some ti Missel and I go without. I save the rest for later. We're going to be out here for a few days, or so I anticipate.

A while later, the fire dies down. Missel is already asleep on my lap, and my eyelids are beginning to feel heavy. I lay on the hard dirt ground, being careful not to disturb Missel, and fall asleep.

I wake up just before sunrise. Missel is still sleeping; she looks so peaceful. It pains me to wake her, but I have to. We need to move. We restart our journey. I don't know where we are exactly, but I know what direction Zone 5 is in so I lead us that way. As we walk, we start to formulate an escape plan to break the Killjoys out of prison.

After a few hours of just walking, the sun is high in the sky and starting to set. We still have a while, though, so we keep going. We haven't seen any Dracs all day. We cross into Zone 5 around twilight, and try to get as far away from the border as possible because it's swarming with Dracs. It's dark by the time we get far enough away to start a fire. We repeat the same routine as yesterday: Missel collecting sticks, me creating a fire pit. Once the fire is lit, I give Missel some food. "Don't you want to eat, Mayday?" she asks.

"No, I'm fine, don't worry about me. We need to save what we have left.," I reply, though I am hungry. She still looks concerned but doesn't argue further. I fall asleep before she does.

I wake up around what I think is 1 or 2 in the morning. It's pitch black and the fire is out, but smoke is still rising from the ashes. Missel Kid is asleep next to me with one arm around me. I smile and go back to sleep.

When I awake, I am aware that I've had a dream but I can't remember it. Again, it's before sunrise and I am forced to wake up Missel so we can continue our voyage. I'm sure we'll be in Zone 6 by the end of the day. We walk for what seems like forever, still not seeing any Dracs until we reach the border. Zone 6 is Drac central, so we are especially careful when crossing over. We won't be able to have a fire tonight, because the chances of getting caught are more than double. My head begins to hurt some time after crossing into Zone 6. We stop a little early, because I feel like I can't go on any further. Missel can see that something is wrong, no matter how well I think I'm hiding it. She asks about it. I tell her I'm fine, but my head just hurts a little. Huge understatement. "It's from not eating," she concludes. It probably is, but I won't admit it to her. Instead, I tell her not to worry and I give her some food. "Mayday, please," she says as she hands it back to me, "You need this more than I do." I am about to protest when I feel a sudden rush of dizziness. It overtakes me and I black out, falling to the ground.


	3. Transmission 3

I wake up after what I assume is only a few minutes to Missel Kid shaking me. She looks relieved when I open my eyes. "Mayday!" she exclaims, hugging me, "I thought you died!"

"You can't die of starvation in only two days," I point out weakly.

"Please, Mayday," she says, tears in her eyes, "I won't eat until you do. I know you think you're doing what's best for me, but you're just hurting yourself." I'm surprised at how insightful she is. I finally agree. I take my first bite of food in two days; it tastes good.

We go to sleep later, after talking about the escape plan a little more. We huddle together for warmth, since we don't have a fire. Our only source of light is the stars. I can't help but think about the Killjoys, worry about where they are and what's happening to them. I wonder if they can see the stars, too. "I look up at the sky, knowing you can see the same stars, and I realize you're not as far away as I think you are," I mumble sleepily. I feel sad but hopeful as I drift off to sleep.


	4. Transmission 4

It's light out when I wake up. Crap. We've slept late. I wake up Missel and we start moving again. We're going at a slower pace than usual, because we have to constantly watch out for Dracs. We finalize the details of the escape plan as we walk. It's not too long before the Better Living Industries headquarters comes into view. There's no way we can possibly lay low now, so we just charge straight for the doors. The place is teeming with Dracs, most of which are unarmed, to our advantage. Missel Kid doesn't have her own raygun, so we're relying completely on mine. I only have to kill a few Dracs, and we get through pretty easily. We run deeper into the building. Remembering where prisoners are held from the map of the headquarters that Party Poison had showed me once, I run in that direction, Missel Kis close behind me.

We soon reach the room. I shoot through the padlock and kick open the door. There are the Killjoys. I'm so happy to see them that tears of joy begin to well up in my eyes. Party Poison is the first to jump up and hug me. "I missed you," he whispers.

"I missed you too," I reply. The rest of the guys soon join in, along with Missel. Our happiness is interrupted, though, by Korse coming in through the open door, flanked by 2 Draculoids. He has a raygun, and he points it directly at Missel Kid, smiling evilly. Without thinking, I pull out my raygun and shoot Korse and both of the Dracs. We all stand frozen in shock for a second and then we run.

We find Korse's office, where the Killjoys' rayguns are being kept. We steal the guns and break out, killing more Dracs along the way. Once outside, we steal a BL/ind car. Poison is driving, I'm up front with Missel on my lap, and the rest of them are in the back. We drive out of Zone 6, out of the Zones in general. There's no need to run anymore. We're free.


End file.
